Myćko
WaldemarW odcinku 94 "Wybacz mnie", Czerepach trzyma w ręku listę kandydatów do sejmu na której widnieje imię Myćki Myćko (Tomasz Sapryk) - drugoplanowa postać serialu Ranczo, mieszkaniec Wilkowyj, mąż Myćkowej były radny gminy, pojawia się w serii 5. Seria 1-4 Postać nie występuje. Seria 5 Niezrównoważony radny Myćko daje się we znaki władzom gminy. Za radą Czerepacha gmina podpisuje z nim kontrakt na wywóz śmieci, nie informując go, że musi się zrzec funkcji radnego. Myćko przyjmuje propozycję, a na jego miejsce do rady zostaje wybrany Paweł Kozioł. Po jakimś czasie okazuje się, że pan Myćko nie wywiązuje się należycie ze swoich obowiązków. Pani wójt wzywa go w trybie pilnym i rozwiązuje z nim umowę. Wściekły Myćko wybiega z urzędu gminy i w przypływie złości kopie przechodzącego obok psa. Widzi to Kinga i rzuca się na niego, dochodzi do przepychanki. Również Kasia Solejuk widzi to i czym prędzej biegnie do urzędu poinformować o tym Lucy - pod wpływem tego incydentu pani wójt postanawia później walczyć z okrutnym traktowaniem zwierząt w gminie. Ostatecznie sytuacja uspokaja się po interwencji policjanta. Po tym wydarzeniu Myćko postanawia utworzyć opozycję i ogłasza w kościele, że będzie zbierał podpisy za referendum w sprawie odwołania Lucy ze stanowiska. Próbuje nakłonić najpierw byłego wójta, a później Czerepacha do przejęcia władzy w razie gdyby ludzie opowiedzieli się za odwołaniem Lucy - obaj jednak mu odmawiają (choć ten pierwszy poparł jego opozycyjne działania, a drugi przez moment wahał się). W dniu referendum były wójt wbija mu nóż w plecy, publicznie popierając Lucy i potępiając samego Myćkę, co ostatecznie doprowadza do klęski jego i tworzonej przez niego opozycji. Seria 6 Żona Myćki wraz z kilkoma innymi kobietami z Wilkowyj zakłada spółdzielnię i staje się niezależna finansowo od męża, co bardzo nie podoba się byłemu radnemu. Spotyka się z innymi wilkowyjskimi chłopami, którym również taka "rewolucja" nie przypadła do gustu, i razem planują działania mające przywrócić tradycyjny podział ról w społeczeństwie. Postanawiają urządzić akcję protestacyjną pod urzędem gminy, domagając się usunięcia Lucy ze stanowiska wójta - gdyż według nich to ona jest winna tym wszystkim przemianom obyczajowym w gminie. Myćko, wraz z Wargaczem i Solejukiem, jest jednym z liderów demonstracji. Ponieważ jednak Lucy nie ulega żądaniom i nie zrzeka się stanowiska, protest trwa wiele dni i jego kres następuje dopiero po "rozmowach pokojowych" u Proboszcza na plebanii. Seria 7 Wraz z Wargaczem i Solejukiem zostaje wybrany przez Senatora do rady programowej Polskiej Partii Uczciwości. Ich celem ma być sporządzenie programu partii. Niestety, wspólne wysiłki trzech panów nie skutkują: najpierw zamiast myśleć nad planem, panowie upijają się w knajpie u Wioletki, a co gorsza, sądząc że są chronieni immunitetem, odgrażają się Staszkowi chcącemu ich ukarać za naruszanie porządku. Policjant jednak dowiaduje się, że wszyscy trzej żadnego immunitetu nie mają i zamyka ich w areszcie. Wychodzą dzięki interwencji Senatora, który zastrzega jednak, że następnym razem po takim incydencie zostaną wyrzuceni z partii. Drugi raz, kiedy próbują coś wymyślić, z pomocą przychodzi im Klaudia wraz z nowym chłopakiem, Łukaszem, częstując ich marihuaną (w zamyśle miał to być sposób Klaudii na otwarcie się mężczyzn na nowoczesne poglądy). Efekt przerasta jej oczekiwania, jednak w negatywnym sensie - konopie indyjskie wywołują u każdego z nich niespodziewane reakcje, które przerażają Klaudię. Naćpani panowie wychodzą na wieś, Solejuk oddala się na ławeczkę, zaś Myćko z Wargaczem zauważają wielką zamkniętą oborę z bykami - postanawiają ulitować się nad zwierzętami i wypuszczają je na wolność. W przeciwieństwie do Wargacza, Myćko szybko trzeźwieje, gdy byki zaczynają go gonić po całych Wilkowyjach, dzięki czemu unika aresztowania, co nie udaje się temu drugiemu. Incydent z bykami i strach przed aresztowaniem sprawiają, że Myćko ukrywa się (m.in. w domu Senatora) i zniechęca do uczestnictwa w radzie programowej partii Kozioła. Myćko jest pierwszym klientem w knajpie obsługiwanym przez nową kelnerkę, Zosię - dziewczyna z początku jest bardzo wstydliwa, jednak dzięki temu że mężczyzna wyraża się o niej z uznaniem, nabiera wiary w siebie. Seria 8 Klaudia składa zarówno mu jak i Wargaczowi propozycję zarobienia dużej kasy w krótkim czasie. Mężczyźni z racji braku funduszy przyjmują propozycję, która ma polegać na poturbowaniu i zastraszeniu Fabiana Dudy. Razem z Wargaczem śledzi Fabiana i Jagnę, lecz kiedy para domyśla się o co pijaczkom chodzi, mężczyźni postanawiają dotrzymać złożonej obietnicy i wyzywają Fabiana na pojedynek. Sprawy przybierają nieco nieoczekiwany obrót, mianowicie Myćko zostaje uderzony neseserem przez pielęgniarkę i traci przytomność. Zostaje przyniesiony przez Dudę i Wargacza do Wezóła, który jednak nie stwierdza u niego żadnych poważniejszych obrażeń. Kiedy Duda straszy mężczyzn tomografem, postanawiają powiedzieć chłopakowi, kto stoi za pomysłem zastraszenia go. Kiedy wściekła Klaudia goni mężczyzn po całej wsi, ci próbują schronić się na komisariacie policji. Na szczęście dla mężczyzn Stasiek postanawia zatuszować całą sprawę. Dostaje propozycję od Senatora "jedynki" na liście wyborczej do senatu. Kiedy dowiaduje się, że w senacie zarobi tyle samo co w sejmie, a pracy będzie miał dwa razy mniej bez wahania przyjmuje propozycję szefa partii. Kiedy wieś opanowuje plaga fotoreporterów razem z Wargaczem ukrywają się w urzędzie gminy, gdzie na spożywaniu alkoholu przyłapuje ich Lucy. Kiedy po wyborach okazuje się, że nie dostał się do senatu, razem z kolegami, których spotkał podobny los postanawiają się zemścić - pobić Czerepacha. Seria 9 W 9 serii pierwszy raz widzimy Myćkę, gdy wraz z Wargaczem i innymi ludźmi wyśmiewa tabliczkę Klaudii przywieszoną na płocie Pawła Kozioła. Myćko został nasłany przez Czerepacha na spotkanie Dudy z mieszkańcami gminy. Miał on za zadanie zadawać wredne pytania, by oczernić startującego na wójta Dudę. Kiedy Waldemar dowiadział się, że Solejuk wygrał w totolotka, próbował wyciągnąć od niego kasę na flaszki, ale nie udało mu się to. Najprawdopodobniej to on, razem z Wargaczem, jest współautorem obraźliwych napisów na samochodzie Solejuków. Myćko i Wargacz zostali wynajęci przez Więcławskiego i wyłączyli prąd w czasie debaty Krystyny Więcławskiej i Fabiana Dudy. Cytaty *'"My jesteśmy organ, a w kościele to mogą być co najwyżej organy."' - do Lucy *Halina Kozioł:"Panie Myćko, co tak bez pukania?" Myćko:"Jako radny pukania nie potrzebuję" *'"Z tymi babami to sam kłopot jest!!!"' - o Lucy, Halinie i Lodzi *'"No ja tam przeciwko każdej władzy jestem, jako radny."' - do Lucy i Lodzi *'"Byczeczki w kropeczki, ochochocho!"' *'"Amerykanka do Ameryki!"' - o Lucy *'"A kto rządzi we wsi? PPU! PPU!"' *'"Czego pani nie rozumie? Po polsku się mówi. Uczyć się trzeba było."' - do Lucy *'"Babskie rządy cholerne!"' *'"Łapka w łapkę ksiądz idzie z amerykanką zamiast gminę ratować. Jak nie wiadomo o co chodzi to chodzi o pieniądze."' - do Proboszcza *Myćkowa:"Ty Myćko czekaj jak wrócisz do domu to ja ci pokażę!" Myćko:"Dobra zamki pozmieniam" Myćkowa:"Tak? A kasę masz?" Myćko:"Ciebie sprzedam" *Łukasz:"Czego wy się najbardziej w życiu boicie?" Myćko:"Obecnie to posterunkowego Staśka" *Myćko:"Wychodzę" Paweł Kozioł:"No, nareszcie" Myćko:"Ale tylko do kibla" *'"Ty chyba napity Duda jesteś, bo ci się roi"' - do Dudy Cytaty o Myćce *'"Nie można go w kaftan zawinąć i do hospital zawieść? Pięć minut z nim pogadają, już go nie puszczą."' - Lucy *'"Faworyt to jest on dla mnie do zestrzelenia. Koniec zabawy z panem Myćko i ze wszystkimi malkontenty"' - Lucy *'"Myćko i Wargacz to mężowie tylko z nazwy"' - Michałowa Zobacz też *Wargacz *Solejuk *Myćkowa *Dom Myćków Przypisy Kategoria:Postacie